Travail d'elfe
by titesouris
Summary: Drago va découvrir la vraie signification du mot travail.


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans l'univers de JK

Pairing : Dramione avec une dose d'humour

Note de l'auteur : Je dédicace cet OS à my S. Je l'ai écrit spécialement pour elle après une soirée à marquée dans les annales

* * *

**Un travail d'elfe**

Merlin pourquoi avait-il accepté cette hérésie ? Comment une personne de son rang pouvait s'abaisser à une telle chose ? Un travail d'elfe ! Que diraient ses parents, s'ils le voyaient faire ? Un déshonneur voilà ce que son père lui répondrait. _« Tu déshonores la famille Fils ! »_ Il pouvait déjà entendre la voix de Lucius dans sa tête. Sa mère ne dirait rien comme à son habitude, se contentant d'un léger pincement de lèvres.

« Dray viens nous aider ! » Hurla une voix depuis l'extérieur.

Posant le carton qu'il tenait entre ses mains, Drago souffla de dépit, redescendant en traînant des pieds, les quelques marches du perron.

« Redis-moi pourquoi on fait cela à la moldue ? » Demanda le blond en boudant

« Parce que c'est drôle de travailler comme un moldu » Répliqua Ron enthousiasme

« Que cela te montre comment vivent les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques » Enchaîna Harry.

« Parce que je te l'ai demandé » Termina Hermione d'une voix autoritaire.

Drago souffla une nouvelle fois en entrant dans le camion de déménagement, se saisissant d'un carton, que la jeune femme peinait à soulever, lui volant un baiser au passage, le blond rejoignit la maison.

Déposant le carton qui commençait à peser lourd, Drago se mit à pester contre Hermione, la jeune femme ayant entassé ses nombreux livres dans une dizaine de cartons. Cartons qu'il portait depuis ce matin, et depuis l'aube qui plus est !

Après une matinée de travail acharné, les cartons et meubles étaient enfin entassé dans le salon, le couloir et le premier étage.

**OoO**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi le manche de ma brosse à WC est branlante ?! » S'exclama Hermione légèrement excédée, la fatigue commençant à se faire ressentir.

« La quoi ? » Demanda Drago

« Mon balai à chiotte ! » Hurla Hermione. « C'est à un cadeau de ma grand-mère pourquoi est-il branlant ! »

« Moui, ta grand-mère aurait quand même pu t'offrir autre chose comme cadeau de bienvenue. » Marmonna le blond

« Il n'empêche qu'elle y a pensé elle ! Et que c'est un cadeau utile ! » S'énerva la brunette

« Utile pour un moldu ! » S'énerva à son tour Drago

« Bon ben nous on va voir si il ne reste pas des trucs dans le camion… » S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron avant de prendre la fuite en courant.

« Utile pour un moldu ! » Hurla Hermione, n'ayant même pas remarqué la désertion de ses amis. « Tu me ressorts tes vieux préjugés ! Dis que tu as honte de ma famille pendant que tu y es ! »

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! » Souffla Drago « As-tu conscience qu'on est en train de se disputer pour un vulgaire balai à chiotte… » Temporisa le blond

Hermione baissa la tête en soufflant, ses mains se posant sur le bas de son dos douloureux. En la voyant faire, Drago s'avança vers sa compagne, la prenant dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa faire, la fatigue se faisant plus pesante depuis quelques minutes.

« Où sont Harry et Ron ? » Demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux

« Ils ont pris la fuite quand tu t'es mis à hurler » Se moqua Drago ayant depuis longtemps compris que les lions étaient courageux, sauf quand Hermione se mettait en colère.

« Je suis désolée de m'être emportée pour quelque chose d'aussi futile… »

« Ca ne fait rien, mais toi et tes idées, faire un travail d'elfe alors qu'on pourrait tranquillement se reposer »

Drago sentit Hermione se raidir contre lui. Ne voyant pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal, le blond fut surpris par le regard noir de la jeune femme. Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de son fiancé, avant de reculer en croisant les bras.

« Un travail d'elfe » Commença-t-elle « Alors pour toi, les moldus sont des elfes ? Mes parents faisant tout de leurs dix doigts sont des elfes ! »

« Herm… »

« Non tais-toi ! » Le coupa la jeune femme en levant une main. « Garde le silence pendant 10 secondes, je veux 10 secondes de silence, pour me souvenir de pourquoi on va vivre ensemble. »

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, Hermione brandit fièrement son balai à WC avant de planter Drago dans le salon, sous le regard exaspéré et navré du blond.

« Cette femme aura ma peau un jour… » Marmonna-t-il tout bas avant de reprendre un peu plus fort « Vous pouvez revenir bande de lâches ! » Harry et Ron réapparurent en souriant, portant chacun des morceaux de table basse restées dans le camion.

OoO

« Je peux entrer sans me faire égorger ? » Demanda Drago, en voyant Hermione assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, s'obstinant à réparer son objet si précieux. « Avec un réparo ca serait quand même plus rapide… » Tenta-t-il avant de soupirer en se saisissant de sa baguette, réparant la brosse.

« J'avais dit pas de magie » Le sermonna la brunette avant de poser délicatement l'objet sur le sol. « Merci »

Drago hocha les épaules, faisant comprendre à la brunette, que l'incident mineur de cette dernière heure était déjà oublié.

« Dis moi Dray, j'ai une question à te poser… » Commença timidement Hermione faisant froncer les sourcils du blond. Ce n'était jamais bon quand la brunette commençait comme cela. « Comment font les sorciers si vous n'avez pas de papiers toilettes ? » Demanda très sérieusement Hermione sous le regard stoïque de Drago.

« Que…Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il essayant de voir s'il avait mal compris.

« Oui, je voulais installer le portique du papier toilettes et je ne savais plus si c'était à droite ou à gauche, une chose en entraînant une autre, je me suis demandé comment faisaient les sorciers, parce que le papier toilettes, c'est moldu et… »

Le claquement de la porte des WC apprit à Hermione que Drago était sorti, jugeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'écouter et encore moins, lui répondre. Et dire qu'elle avait passé plus de trois heures à lui expliquer comment fonctionnait le frigo, et que lui l'ignorait, quel ingrat !

OoO

« Vous faîtes quoi là ? » Demanda Hermione au bord des larmes.

« On va monter la table » Répondit Harry faisant signe à Ron de venir l'aider.

« Maintenant ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « A 22h ! »

« Oui » Répondirent Harry et Ron. Le brun s'était déjà penché, expliquant à Ron comment fonctionnait une visseuse électrique.

« Mais… » Commença la brunette avant de se tourner vers Drago qui rangeait les livres dans la bibliothèque. « Dray raisonne les ! Il est 22h, on a eu une journée chargée, il faut qu'on dorme… »

« Ca nous avanceras pour demain » Répliqua-t-il sans même accorder un regard à Hermione continuant de ranger les manuscrits sacrés de la jeune femme. « Et puis Weasley a l'air d'un gosse ouvrant ses cadeaux de Noel avec la visseuse » Enchaîna-t-il son regard se posant sur les ex-gryffondors.

Hermione reporta son regard sur ses amis, avant de se remettre à fixer Drago, son regard le détaillant de haut en bas.

« Dray… » L'appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois. « Dray… » Répéta-t-elle à nouveau en voyant qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas la regarder. « Drago… »

« Quoi ? » Finit par demander le blond en se tournant trouvant sa compagne en train de lui sourire d'un sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Granger… J'ose espérer que tu n'es pas en train de me faire comprendre que tu veux que je fasse, ce que je crois que tu as envie de faire ? » S'étonna-t-il son regard se posant sur Harry et Ron.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione continua de sourire, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, le faisant reculer. Alors qu'elle venait d'arriver face à lui, Drago lui fourra une pile de livres dans les bras, avant de lui désigner la bibliothèque d'un léger signe de tête. Hermione soupira faiblement, tandis que Drago la qualifiait de perverse, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, provoquant des raclements de gorge gênés et partiellement dégoûtés, des deux amis de la jeune femme.

« Trouvez-vous une chambre » Leur conseilla Harry tandis que Ron prenait la direction des toilettes.

« En parlant de chambre » Enchaîna Hermione. « Vous prendrez la chambre d'ami avec Ron, j'ai fait les lits tout à l'heure. »

Harry acquiesça avant de tourner la tête vers Ron, fronçant les sourcils en constatant que son ami avait les oreilles rouges, et qu'il semblait hésiter à revenir vers eux.

« Ca ne va pas Ron ? » S'inquiéta Hermione faisant quelques pas vers le roux, le faisant reculer.

« Je suis désolé Mione… »

« Désolé pourquoi ? »

« J'ai cassé la cuvette des toilettes… »

Harry se mit à reculer à son tour, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui, Ron et Hermione. Drago se mit à jurer contre la stupidité flagrante et génétique des Weasley, Hermione ayant toujours la bouche grande ouverte, visiblement en état de choc. Quand les garçons comprirent que la jeune femme ne réagissaient pas, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter, le plus téméraire des trois, Harry, se rapprocha finalement de la brunette.

« Mione ? »

Contre toute attente, la jeune femme se mit à pleurer, se laissant tomber dans les bras de son ami, qui leva des yeux paniqués vers Drago, l'implorant de lui venir en aide.

« Je suis désolée… » Marmonna Hermione avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Drago reprit ses esprits, marchant vers Harry, prenant Hermione dans ses bras. La jeune femme pleura contre le torse de son fiancé, avant de se redresser en reniflant bruyamment.

« Pathétique… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. « Allez tous au lit » Ordonna la brunette sur un ton qui n'autorisait aucunes répliques.

OoO

« C'est quoi ce bruit ! » S'exclama Drago en sursautant dans le lit réveillant par la même occasion, Hermione.

« Porte…livreur…lève-toi… » Murmura la jeune femme avant de se redormir, faisant soupirer Drago.

Quand même, il était à peine 7h du matin, c'était inhumain comme réveil. Pestant contre ces abrutis de moldus, Drago passa un jogging, avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, ravi pour une fois, de voir que Potter était debout, habillé, et qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte aux livreurs.

« Où met-on la chambre Mr Malfoy ? » Demanda le livreur à Harry.

Drago sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Cet abruti d'ignare venait-il vraiment d'appeler Potter, Malfoy ? Mais dans quel monde de fou était-il tombé !? Potter n'aurait jamais la classe des Malfoy et encore heureux !

« Non moi c'est Potter » Cracha Harry visiblement autant dégoûté que le blond par la méprise du livreur. « C'est lui Malfoy » Lâcha-t-il plus glacial qu'il ne l'aurait fallut.

« Suivez-moi » Répliqua Drago résistant à grande peine de montrer à cet homme à quel point, on ne pouvait les confondre.

Drago le fit entrer dans une chambre spacieuse, une grande baie vitrée permettant de rendre la pièce lumineuse.

« Vous pouvez monter la chambre ici. Essayez de ne pas faire de bruit, ma compagne dort profondément, et en ce moment, elle est assez… Bref, faites au mieux et au plus vite » Termina rapidement Drago.

Redescendant rapidement, Drago rejoignit Harry dans la cuisine, le brun ayant préparé le petit déjeuner. Le remerciant quand celui-ci lui tendit une tasse de thé, Drago prit place, saluant distraitement, Ron qui était en train de manger comme quatre.

« Mione dort encore ? » Demanda Harry avant de soupirer de soulagement face à l'acquiescement muet du blond. « C'était bien la première fois que je la voyais pleurer pour un rien… »

« Hormones » Murmura Drago se souvenant encore de la crise de nerf que la jeune femme lui avait fait, quelques jours plutôt parce qu'il avait osé préparer des légumes verts, alors que la brunette raffolait des lasagnes à tout heure.

« Et si pour se faire pardonner, on préparait la chambre du petit » Proposa Ron

« Je veux bien mais avec Mione qui pique des crises pour rien, la surprise risque de tomber à l'eau. » Enchaîna Harry.

« Sauf si… » Drago alla chercher distraitement le portable de la jeune femme trouvant rapidement le numéro qu'il recherchait.

« Depuis quand tu te sers d'appareil moldu ? » S'étonna Ron

« Je vis avec Hermione » Fut la seule réponse que trouva à répondre Drago. « Luna ? Non aucun problème. Tu pourrais venir chercher Hermione cet aprem ? »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, médusés, n'osant croire ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Drago Malfoy téléphonait avec un portable, et en plus, il savait s'en servir.

« Ok à tout à l'heure et merci » Drago raccrocha avant de suggérer aux garçons de fermer leurs bouches, avant qu'il ne soit dégoûté à vie.

OoO

« C'est quoi ça ?! » Hurla Hermione faisant accourir Drago dans leur chambre.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda le blond, tournant la tête dans tout les sens en cherchant ce qui pouvait mettre la jeune femme dans cet état.

« Regarde ! » Hurla-t-elle à nouveau en pointant la fenêtre.

Ne voyant pas où venait en venir Hermione, Drago lui lança un regard sceptique, forçant la jeune femme à venir lui prendre le bras, avant de le poster face à la fenêtre, lui désignant le mur en dessous du cadre de la fenêtre.

« Je suis censé voir quoi Mia ? »

« Là il manque de la peinture ! Regarde cet oubli de 1 cm ! »

Drago se pencha avant de constater qu'effectivement, il manquait bien de la peinture sur 1 cm, et que cet oubli était en train de rendre dingue la jeune femme.

« Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas acheter de la peinture avec Luna » Proposa-t-il en fourrant le sac à main de la jeune femme dans ses bras. « Tu regardes bien et tu compares laquelle s'en rapproche le plus. »

« Dray c'est du blanc, alors ca devrait être… »

« Détrompes-toi » La coupa-t-il. « Il existe tout un tas de blanc » Continua-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la maison. « Oh regarde Luna est là, bye chérie ! »

La porte se referma sur Hermione qui resta bouche bée, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, si ce n'est que Drago venait de la mettre à la porte de sa propre maison.

OoO

« Voilà, on en a terminé avec le salon » Souffla Harry se laissant tomber sur le canapé moelleux du couple.

« Ca rend bien une fois tout installé et nettoyé » Approuva Ron

« Tu es chez moi Weasley, bien sûr que c'est bien » Soupira Drago avant de froncer les sourcils en entendant le Pop du transplanage. « Mère ? » S'étonna-t-il en la voyant devant eux, les bras croisés.

« Je suis venue t'aider à préparer la chambre » Lui apprit-elle. « Vous allez avoir besoin d'une touche féminine puisque vous avez mis Hermione dehors. »

« Comment tu sais cela ? »

« Elle est au manoir, en larmes. Elle est arrivée avec cette Luna, une dizaine de pots de peinture blanche, expliquant à ton père, que tu lui avais dit qu'il y avait plusieurs blancs et qu'elle ne savait plus lequel était le vôtre »

Drago se mit à soupirer en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Hermione aurait vraiment sa peau un jour.

« Père doit être ravi… » Marmonna-t-il

« Ton père lui passe tout ses caprices, tu le sais très bien. Votre enfant n'est pas encore né, qu'il est déjà un grand père gâteux. » Se mit à sourire Narcissa sous le regard ahuri de Ron et Harry. Décidément la famille Malfoy était pleine de surprise. « Alors sais-tu comment décorer la chambre ? » S'enquit la Lady

« Je pensais à du vert pâle »

« Hermione préfère le beige ou alors le jaune. Mais le beige correspondrait mieux. »

« Je confirme Mione adore le beige mélangé à des tons chocolats » Enchaîna Harry.

« C'est exactement ce que j'avais pensé Harry » Approuva Narcissa « De plus cela correspondra aussi bien à un garçon qu'à une fille »

« Mère comment sais-tu qu'Hermione aimera ça ? »

« Je t'en pries Drago que crois tu que nous faisons les mercredis midi quand nous nous retrouvons. Nous parlons et nous parlons utile »

« Alors au travail » S'écria Ron en tapant dans les mains.

OoO

« Allons mon enfant, posez donc ces pots et calmez vous » Tenta Lucius avant de faire signe à Wifi de faire disparaître les pots en question.

« Que va dire Drago quand il me verra arriver sans rien » Se lamenta la jeune femme.

« Que dirais-tu de manger des lasagnes ? » Lui demanda Lucius sachant de source sûre que c'était la seule chose qu'engloutissait la jeune femme.

« J'ai le droit ? » Demanda-t-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Certainement »

Lucius fit lever la jeune femme, la forçant à se rendre dans la salle à manger, invitant Luna à faire de même.

« Et je pourrais avoir un verre de lait avec une boule de glace à la pistache dedans ? » Quémanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Certainement, certainement »

OoO

« Le mobilier que vous avez choisi est vraiment très beau » Approuva Narcissa, sa main caressant le bois tendre du berceau.

« On a mis une après-midi pour choisir avec Hermione » Avoua Drago fier

« Tu as trouvé la perle rare mon fils. Digne d'être une Malfoy »

« En tout cas, je trouve que la chambre est magnifique » S'exclama Harry

« Vous avez très bon goût Mme Malfoy » Enchaîna Ron

« Je vous remercies Monsieur Weasley »

Drago alla poser une peluche en forme de Dragon dans le lit, avant de se reculer pour se retrouver aux côtés de sa mère. Narcissa passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son fils, faisant sourire Ron et Harry.

« Je suis fière de toi mon fils… » Avoua la Lady avant de reprendre son masque de Malfoy.

« Y'a quelqu'un ?! » Hurla une voix les faisant sursauter

« Je crois que ton père a ramené Hermione »

Narcissa descendit suivi d'Harry et Ron, Drago restant quelques instants dans la chambre, avant de sortir à son tour, en fermant la porte.

« Vous avez tout terminé ?' S'étonna Hermione en les voyants arriver. Lucius se contenta d'un signe de tête formel vers les ex-gryffondors.

« Affirmatif ! » Sourit Harry avant d'aller enlacer Luna. « Bonjour vous » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« On a monté les meubles et fait le ménage » Indiqua Drago en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre les décorations et modifier certains points » Souffla la brunette « Lucius vous restez pour nous aider ? » S'enquit Hermione sous le hochement de tête affirmatif de son futur beau-père. « Sans baguette » Précisa la jeune femme en le voyant sortir sa baguette.

« Un travail d'elfe ! » Se récria Lucius horrifié

Drago poussa un soupir en sentant Hermione se raidir, tandis que la jeune femme se mettait à expliquer, à quel point, on se sentait fier d'un travail accompli soit même, et qu'il était grand temps, qu'il voie de ses propres yeux, le travail qu'effectuait chaque jour sans rechigner Wifi.

Voyant qu'Hermione commençait à s'énerver, Drago la fit monter à l'étage, sous le soupir de soulagement général. Ordonnant à la jeune femme de fermer les yeux, Drago la fit entrer dans la chambre de leur enfant, lui murmurant tendrement à l'oreille, qu'elle pouvait ouvrir ses yeux.

La brunette s'exécuta, restant sans voix face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Hermione se mit à pleurer de joie, faisant soupirer de soulagement Drago, tandis qu'Harry proposait un restaurant italien de préférence où Hermione pourrait manger ces lasagnes, et eux, manger pour une fois autre chose.

FIN


End file.
